<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manolo, You IDIOT! by HelloDrerickaRulzHT3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666071">Manolo, You IDIOT!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3'>HelloDrerickaRulzHT3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tres Leches [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Book of Life (2014)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys Being Boys, F/M, Friendship, Other, Pregnancy Kink, Smut, Very graphic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>665</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3/pseuds/HelloDrerickaRulzHT3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Manolo had obviously gotten very drunk last night because he made Joaquín wish he was deaf.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joaquín Mondragón/Manolo Sánchez, María Posada/Manolo Sánchez</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tres Leches [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Manolo, You IDIOT!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote the first part with botnik.org so if I the smut makes no sense I’m sorry.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Manolo and Maria loudly moaned. They were getting down on his bed. He moved his fingers into her body. She needed him in her body. They began kissing each other mischievously over and over until— her eyes widened and she grins completely embarrassed. His penis was glistening in the dim light. She knew what he needed, his tongue plunged deep within her vagina. She managed to let loose a loud moan. He moved his fingers with such force that made her body throb. He pulled his fingers out and lined his penis up at her entrance. He slammed farther into her belly and she released a low moan. They had a few drinks that night, before and after that crazy night.</p>
<p> After that night, Joaquin woke up and realized that Manolo told him all about his ‘first time having sex’ experience while they were both drunk. Late last night, his ass was literally dragged out of bed and to the nearest bar, and Manolo had ordered them a drink. He had told him in great detail and it deeply concerned him. He’d never seen Manny that drunk. As he laid in bed, he remembered that night barely, but blushed heavily remembering some of what his brother/BF said.</p>
<p>He immediately sat up and groggily blinked his eyes, and got out of his bed and slowly got dressed. He made his way down the stairs and into the kitchen. He made himself a pot of coffee and proceeded to sit down when he glanced over to his right and Manolo was sitting there effectively freaking him out. He screamed and immediately stood up and took deep breaths until he started to calm down.</p>
<p>Manolo blinked his eyes and said, “Sorry, brother, I wanted to talk to you about last night.” He looked down sadly.</p>
<p>Joaquín slowly sat back down again and began to slowly sip his coffee. “So.....,” he started.</p>
<p>“I’m really sorry, brother. I was really drunk last night.” Manolo confessed. His head hung low in utter embarrassment.</p>
<p>“Yeah about that, it was really awkward.” Joaquín confessed. </p>
<p>“I know, I am so sorry that I told you something so personal. Can we just try to forget about it?” Manolo asked. </p>
<p>“I don’t know. It’s hard to forget something that was described so in depth like that.” Joaquín shook his head and shuddered in disgust.</p>
<p>Manolo and Joaquín sat in silence. Joaquín took a couple sips of coffee from his cup. Manolo got up and poured himself some coffee. He sat back down after he got his cup filled. The silence was deafening, neither one wanting to break it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>A knock on the door broke their silence. Manolo got up to answer it. Outside the door, waiting was Maria. She looked skeptical, upon seeing her newly married husband in Joaquín’s mansion. Joaquín came to the door and upon seeing her, his face became beet red.</p>
<p>Maria looked at Manolo with one eyebrow raised. Manolo started to sweat profusely. “Manolo, why are you at Joaquín’s house so early in the morning?” She inquired. It was currently 5 AM.</p>
<p>“Yeah, Manolo, my brother, I mean, I am all for you coming to visit me, but why so early?” Joaquín asked.</p>
<p>“Well, you see.....,” Manolo began to tell them all that happened yesterday night. María had shock written all over her face as did Joaquín whom proceeded to slap his own face with his hand in utter shock.</p>
<p>“Manolo, you idiot!” María exclaimed. </p>
<p>“Not again, haven’t you learned anything from this?” Joaquín remarked.</p>
<p>Manolo realized what he said and immediately blushed hard. “Sorry, you guys, I was a complete fool. I know it might take you a long time to forget this embarrassing moment of my life, but could you at least forgive me?” </p>
<p>María nodded slightly. Joaquín nodded as well. </p>
<p>“Although, I didn’t appreciate you telling another guy, my sex life.” Maria huffed.</p>
<p>“It wasn’t just one guy.” Manolo confessed.</p>
<p>“MANOLO!!!!” María and Joaquín exclaimed indignantly. </p>
<p>The end?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you want a continuation of this please comment down below.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>